deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloudy After Sunny
Cloudy After Sunny is the thirteenth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Ganta meets the members of Scar Chain but soon leaves after being humiliated by Bundō Rokuro. Left with doubt, he questions his memory of his fight with Azuma Genkaku then confines in Senji about it. In the meantime, Makina and Kasuga prepare for an undercover mission against Tamaki who has now claimed ownership of Deadman Wonderland from the now dead Hagire Rinichirō. Upon learning Nagi's past, Ganta returns and joins Scar Chain but they have a traitor lurking amongst them. Summary The chapter opens with Karako Koshio and Ganta Igarashi aiding an injured Yō Takami back to safety. Shiro warns Ganta that she'll eat his share of the pudding and he pleads with her not to. He then asks her where she actually gets the treats and she explains that they just appear next to her whenever she wakes. At the base of Scar Chain, Nagi Kengamine welcomes and introduces Ganta to the members. He informs Ganta that Karako is the assistant leader and Bundō Rokuro as the one in charge of intelligence. Ganta notes that the members are fairly laid-back for their type of organization when another member asks who Shiro is. One also notes the similarities between Yō and Minatsuki and concludes that they are siblings. Ganta states that neither Shiro or Yō are Deadmen and Rokuro asks them to not bring any trouble as that will disturb his plans. Nagi reassures him by saying that Shiro was the one who drove away Azuma Genkaku and that she's Ganta's friend so, there should be no trouble. Ganta and Rokuro's eyes meet and Rokuro grins sinisterly. Nagi offers Shiro a selection of teas but, she ignores him and cheerfully asks for candy and another unnamed object afterward which confuses Nagi. Ganta asks the medic who had tended to Yō's injuries of his welfare and the medic informs him that it's best for Yō to rest after giving him painkillers and sedatives. The bartender impresses Shiro after skillfully concocting a drink and he says that he's never seen. He then asks if Shiro came from outside Deadman Wonderland as she isn't a deadman but, she obliviously corrects him by stating that Deadman Wonderland has always been her home to which he, Ganta and Nagi declare as sad. However, Nagi states that it's right before a plan and asks Ganta what kind of freedom he's looking for which puzzles him. In D Ward, Makina and Kasuga Kyōko prepare for an undercover mission and Makina informs her about the inspection (being Kasuga's first time) that happens over a period of one week once a year due to DW being a privately run prison. She also says that they can't allow the inspectors to leave without giving them an in-depth report on Tsunenaga Tamaki and Kasuga questions whether they should do this as it is a crime but, Makina thoroughly dismisses it. Karako explains the foundation of their mission and Nagi declares is as a mass prison break. Karako continues to explain the mission then, states the mission's 2 objectives: Taking over G Ward's central control room and securing the elevator. Rokuro states that it'll be a problem if the Undertakers got involved and Nagi explains what an Undertaker is to Ganta. When Ganta realizes that Azuma is an Undertaker, he then realizes that that is why his Branch of Sin didn't work against him which shocks everyone. Nagi worriedly asks Rokuro to look over the security footage of Ganta and Azuma for a confirmation. However, the video shows that Azuma had just dodged Ganta's bullet shocking Ganta but causing the rest to laugh. Ganta tries to explain the situation however, Rokuro interrupts and uses this to prove that they couldn't trust Ganta as well as his uselessness to Scar Chain so that, there would be no point in telling him the plans. One member asks Rokuro to not be so harsh on Ganta when he suddenly bursts out in a fit of rage exclaiming that he didn't even say he was going to join Scar Chain and accuses them of being too care-free and declares his departure. Ganta then calls Shiro along whilst he carries Yō over his shoulder. Kōmoto asks if it's alright to let Ganta leave like that in case he revealed their secrets and Nagi states that he'll go talk to him. Chan and En are shown arranging bowling pins to Tamaki's perfection and he bowls stating that today is a celebration as the Undertakers can do whatever they want. The twins silently stare as the ball Tamaki is using is revealed to actually be Hagire Rinichirō 's severed head and Tamaki declares Deadman Wonderland as his own. However, a close-up of Chan's hands reveals them to be shaking. Senji works out and answers Ganta's question referring to his knowledge of Undertakers. Ganta asks him if his BoS has ever burst. Senji however, misinterprets this and states that its blood so of course it would splatter. Ganta rephrases his question and doubts whether or not he actually saw what he thought he saw when, Senji suddenly enraged, slices his punching bag in half. He then turns and confronts Ganta and rhetorically asks if he's fought an Undertaker then orders Ganta to tell him every fight he gets into. Ganta tries to explain that Nagi was there and things just happened which causes Senji to calm down. Senji explains Nagi's past, much to the horror of Ganta, revealing that he was faced against his pregnant wife in a Carnival Corpse match. Due to the circumstances, he deliberately lost and therefore lost his vocal cords in the penalty game. However, Nagi was betrayed by Tamaki (who was the promoter at the time) and he ordered Azuma to kill Nagi's wife in front of him. Ganta returns to his cell to find Shiro and Nagi there. Nagi begins to apologize for the previous events when Ganta interrupts him and pleads for his forgiveness as he explains that he knows about his past and concludes that Nagi wants to get revenge on the Undertakers. Ganta goes on to explain that he also wants revenge and says that he thought Scar Chain were more irresponsible than he was. Nagi corrects him stating that everyone is really scared despite looking cheerful but also that Scar Chain aren't fighting for revenge but for freedom. Shiro asks what freedom is and Nagi explains that his idea of freedom is holding his child who is alive on the surface as his hands shake with emotion. Nagi delivers a short but powerful speech then apologizes for talking for so long. As Shiro sleeps and Ganta rests on a futon, Ganta thinks about his idea of freedom. However, he soon questions he cannot take revenge on the Red Man and becomes angry. This causes Shiro to stir and ask him what wrong to which replies saying nothing. Ganta then proceeds to ask Shiro if there's anything she wants to do or want and she childishly replies saying she wants to eat candy. Ganta points out that she already eats a lot of candy and she then says that she wants the "shiny round thing that spins" and Ganta figures that she's referring to the Ferris wheel. He asks if she's ever rode one which surprises her as she hadn't known that was possible. Ganta then informs her that it's impossible as it's only for the visitors of DW and not the prisoners. Ganta then says that they should ride on it when they get out returning Shiro's excitement and she makes him promise. She then returns to sleep and Ganta rests with a contented smile. Azuma lazily strums an air guitar as he sits on a couch and complains because his actual guitar is still being repaired. A young girl, lying on her front and writing, tells him to stop complaining as he's too loud and therefore preventing her from doing her homework. Azuma pays no attention to her and leans back cursing Shiro (referring to her as "white woman") and wonders if she's Owl's (Nagi's) friend. He then insults Nagi as he states that he never learns and the girl states that all he needs to do if punish him again much to his delight. A man walks in and Azuma asks how the preparations for said punishment is going and notes her replies saying he's added a new member but that's not an issue regardless of how many it could've been. The man cracks his neck and explains that it's his plan after all and is revealed to be Rokuro. Characters in order of appearance * Karako Koshio * Yō Takami * Ganta Igarashi * Nagi Kengamine * Shiro * Bundō Rokuro * Azuma Genkaku * Makina * Kasuga Kyōko * Kōmoto * Chan and En * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Hagire Rinichirō * Senji Kiyomasa * Hibana Daida 13. Cloudy After Sunny Category:Volume 4